


Everything Is Just Disgusting

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, The Hour of the Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's hard to make clear how it feels in song</i>
  <br/>
  <i>To know you'd do better being worse, being wrong</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And everything is just disgusting</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Just Disgusting

It was all so straight, she keeps telling herself.

(It wasn't.)

Just two friends hanging out, having some fun.

(She shivers at memory of Janice's hand on her thigh, the warmth of her breath caressing her neck.)

Men are so dumb and pathetic and dull - and yet safe, in some odd, twisted way.

(He's so much older than her, she swallows down her sense of unease along with another glass of champagne.)

She never wanted her uncle to see her half naked in his best friend's living room.

(She's never been so happy to see him in her entire life.)


End file.
